


You're So Vain

by BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse



Series: Players read fanfiction! [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, M/M, Tyler is vain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse/pseuds/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he gets traded, he doesn't have the guts to search his own name, or anything for that matter, in a vain attempt that maybe it was all a dream. It wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're So Vain

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've read elievolia's 'Lovin' you comes easily' about 14 times and I saw a prompt for Tyler Seguin reading fanfic and I don't know man, shit happens.

Tyler admits to having a very slight, _thank you very much_ , vanity streak. When he first started playing for the Bruins, he searched his own name on Google more than he honestly wants to admit. The more comfortable he became, the less he searched his own name. When he gets traded, he doesn't have the guts to search his own name, or anything for that matter, in a vain attempt that maybe it was all a dream. It wasn't.

He's a little pissed off, honestly, when he's out because of a concussion. He listens to the trainers, rests, doesn't do anything particularly dangerous to his symptoms. He gets bored easily enough, floating around his apartment with a surprisingly silent Marshall. He gets on his laptop, surfing boring news sites, when he suddenly pauses, his eyes flickering down to his hands. He hesitates, wondering if maybe searching his own name would do more bad than good, before throwing caution to the wind and quickly typing in Tyler Seguin. His Wikipedia page is at the top of the list, something he's studied plenty of, so he ignores it and scrolls down. Nothing of particular interest pops up and he reaches the bottom of the page without opening anything. He raises his eyebrow slightly at the related searches at the bottom. All of them make sense except for the suggestion at the top of the left column. So, he clicks on _'Tyler Seguin tumblr'_ and waits for the page to load.

He clicks on the first link immediately, curious but hesitant, and the first thing that pops up is something called fanfiction. He scrolls down the page, wondering where he's heard that word before, and he looks at the pictures of himself. They vary, some he's seen before, most he hasn't, and he's almost bored looking at himself when something else called fanfiction pops up. He doesn't click on any of the links, worried about possible viruses, and instead heads back to Google and types in _'tyler seguin fanfiction'._

The first couple are about girls he's trying to woo and Tyler smirks slightly, cocky even when by himself, but he stutters to a stop when he sees a link to _'Tyler Brown/Tyler Seguin fanfiction'_. He's suddenly remembering where he's seen the word fanfiction from. He doesn't remember where he found it, some journal site, but what he does remember is some user going on about his and Ty's bromance. He doesn't know why he does it, but he clicks on the link. The first link to come up this time is dated November 24th, so he clicks it, not bothering to read the summary. 

The first paragraph has Ty blowing Tyler and he quickly shuts his computer. 

"Nope," Tyler says out loud, his face a slight pink. 

Marshal raises his head from where it's resting on Tyler's lap. He's obviously curious about Tyler's sudden outburst, his ears purking up.

"It's nothing, Marshall," Tyler mutters, petting the dog's head. He waits for Marshall to lay his head back down before slowly opening his computer and typing in his password. The story pops up again, the words the same.

He questions what he's about to do, if he'll regret it, before his eyes find the next paragraph and he reads on. He snorts a little at the mention of his tweet to Ty, but at the end of the short part, two pounds breaking the story flow, Tyler's heart hurts a little for the character. He scrunches up his nose when he remembers he's the character.

The next paragraph is about Patrice, about how perfect he is, and as much as Tyler kind of agrees, he mostly skims over it, uninterested. 

Kaner is next and Tyler actually reads it, the words Switzerland and Biel catching his eye. By the end of the paragraph, he wants to hug his story self and tell him nothing bad is going to happen. When he finds himself patting his own knee in understanding, he makes a funny face, criticizing his own self worth.

"Seriously?" he mutters out the question, quietly enough that Marshall doesn't even stir.

The next is about a random hook-up, Nick, and Tyler reads it through, happy that story-Tyler gets something that he needs for once. Tyler might've hooked up with a Nick in the past, he doesn't really remember faces that well, so he just sticks to the vague story description. 

He's unprepared for the next bit of the story mentioning Jamie. Tyler is incredibly thankful for Jamie, and the rest of the team, for being so welcoming. Jamie had been friendly and determined to make Tyler at home the minute they had met. They hang out, sometimes at Tyler's, but mostly at Jamie and Jordie's. Jordie laughs at them while they cook and teases Jamie about sneaking treats to Marshall. Tyler cares about Jamie, he's been a great friend, someone Tyler never thought he'd get along with, but he'd never considered the possibility of them being more. 

It talks about Jamie being there for him, broken pieces and all. It talks about love and Tyler's heart stutters, a familiar beat when he's around Jamie. He reads to the end, story-Tyler saying Jamie saved Tyler from himself, and Tyler stares at the bottom of the page. Memories of Jamie flash through his mind, his thoughts and feelings related to the memories are focused on, analyzed for the first time. There's a list of usernames at the end, people who gave the story kudos. He sits in silence for a moment, feeling his heart beat, before he slowly smiles and leaves a kudos of his own. 

He stands up, Marshall grunting when he's forced to jump down from the couch. He scratches his head, a slow bubble of joy forming in the pit of his stomach. Practice should be over, the game still hours away, so he heads up to Jamie and Jordie's apartment, crossing his fingers that they haven't already started their pregame naps. He knocks loudly, excitement curling inside of him, and luck is on his side because Jamie is the one to open the door.

"Tyler, man, what are you doing here? You have concussions symptoms; you're supposed to be-" Tyler cuts him off pretty easily with a kiss.

Jamie kisses back just as eagerly, the kiss innocent and full of promise until Jamie tugs him into the apartment, the kiss turning dirty. Tyler is just starting to really enjoy himself when Jordie walks in and starts making gagging sounds.

"Come on, you guys, really? We have a game today!"

Jamie breaks apart from Tyler, Tyler leaning forward to chase after him.

"Shit, he's right," Jamie says, his lips red and his hair mused. "I, um, I'll stop by after the game? So we can talk?"

Tyler pulls him into another kiss, this one more passionate and lingering. They're both grinning when he pulls away, though Jamie's eyes are a mixture of confusion and excitement. 

"Definitely," Tyler agrees, laughing when Jordie starts making puking sounds again.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Utterly Appalling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150844) by [BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse/pseuds/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse)




End file.
